


Interesting

by yurisakura



Category: Code Blue: Doctor Heli Kinkyuu Kyuumei
Genre: F/M, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 17:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurisakura/pseuds/yurisakura
Summary: Shiraishi may be a medical bookworm, but she really can't understand the simple definition of what it means to be "interesting." Aizawa probably doesn't know how to use the word either as it surely doesn't apply to her, right? [Takes place throughout Season 3]





	Interesting

**Author's Note:**

> can ya'll believe we actually got a season 3? me neither

"You're interesting," was all Aizawa said before leaving her confused in the elevator that day.

What was that supposed to mean?

Shiraishi didn't have time to think too long about Aizawa's vague words. There were piles of work to do and on top of that, she had helicopter duties.

After her shift was finally over, she was hit with the feeling that for the first time in a while, she could finally take a breather. Why? It wasn't like they had less emergency cases than usual today.

"You're still here?"

Shiraishi turned to see her ever so stoic colleague, Aizawa Kosaku. A sudden realization dawned upon her. Of course, no wonder she felt like a huge burden was lifted from her chest, or more specifically, today she really felt Aizawa's presence helped her tremendously.

She gave him a smile, though of course Aizawa had no reaction. "I was just about to leave. Hiyama-sensei must've waited for a while."

She thought that was the end of that conversation, before Aizawa spoke up again. "You're living with Hiyama now?"

"Yeah, her apartment is still in repairs because of the fire and she asked to stay over for a while."

"How long is a while?"

For some reason, Shiraishi was slightly startled at the question. Hm, he was quite talkative today. Or he was just curious of how his old comrades were up to. There wasn't much time for casual talk when Aizawa was still in Neurosurgery.

Ah, suddenly she remembered that the brain surgeon was only around for the summer before going off to Toronto. She wasn't quite sure how skilled his rival was, but it was Aizawa. He's had big ambitions ever since she first met him and he had the skills to make his ambitions a reality.

"I'll do it. I'll get on the helicopter another time and handle many more cases. And faster than anyone else, I'll become a famous doctor."

It was nine years ago, yet she could still remember the conversation she had with him in that elevator very clearly. Aizawa Kosaku was definitely not someone she could casually refer as "Aizawa-kun" like the first time she talked to him.

From that day, Shiraishi acknowledged him as a doctor, and a somewhat fearful rival. Was she even on the same level as him to be called a rival by him, she wondered at the time. She was quite freaked out by him too. He seemed like he had a cool, stoic expression 24/7, yet when she asked him about how he felt when he performed his first helicopter mission, he had the most expressions she'd ever seen him.

"It was interesting," he said with a smile, and she thought maybe it was better seeing him stoic than him smile whilst talking about how interesting it was amputating a young nineteen year old's arm in the heat on location.

Frankly, she was freaked out.

Of course now, maybe amputations have nothing on what kind of challenges he faces as a brain surgeon. Aizawa always loved a challenge, and perhaps it was true like Hiyama said - brain tissues were the only thing that Aizawa deemed interesting.

"You're interesting."

Hm? Was he trying to say that she was challenging? Was it even the same case? Why was she comparing herself to brain tissues? Shiraishi let out a small laugh.

"Shiraishi, didn't you hear me?"

The twenty-nine year old staff leader was brought back to the present time. "Eh?"

Aizawa raised an eyebrow.

She finally remembered what he asked her. "Ah, how long is Hiyama-sensei staying with me? Probably around a month? I hoped she wouldn't stay so long but it can't be helped." Shiraishi couldn't help but feel embarrassed. What was she doing, laughing out of nowhere?

"I see."

"Well, I'll go back first. Thanks for the hard work."

He only nodded as Shiraishi left in a hurry.

"This take out doesn't taste good like I thought it would." Hiyama complained. "Shiraishi, next time we should go to Mary Jane's bar. It's been a while since we hung out there together."

"Yeah, next time." Shiraishi replied a bit absent-mindedly.

"I can't stand having to eat anymore of take out."

"You still finished it anyway."

"I can't stand wasting food either."

Shiraishi sighed. "Maybe I should cook then."

"You know how to cook?" Hiyama asked in shock.

"Eh? It's that much of a surprise?"

"Nothing. Of course you know. You're an honor student AND you're also probably aiming to be the perfect wife, aren't you? And you're also staff leader."

Years ago, Shiraishi would've been slightly offended by the "honor student" remark but now it sounded more like Hiyama's own term of endearment for her. Although she couldn't say the same thing about Aizawa.

Not that he ever called her by that remark recently though.

"Perfect wife is a bit too much. I only know a few dishes." If she had the time, she could easily study up more recipes but unfortunately that wasn't the case.

"Hmmm, Shiraishi you could easily be the perfect wife though."

"Ah, we're talking about this again?"

The few times Hiyama and Shiraishi had time to meet up throughout the years after Hiyama had left Shohoku to study perinatal care, most of the time they would talk about work. Or rather, Shiraishi would talk about her patients and work in general, or how things have been going on with Saejima, Fujikawa and Aizawa. Besides that she didn't really have much to share.

Hiyama would talk about how her work was going too, but sometimes she would ask Shiraishi about her non-existent social life. When the flight doctor said she had nothing to share (how unsurprising, Hiyama noticed how uninterested Shiraishi was in anything besides riding the helicopter more than anyone else, being the best flight doctor that would surpass Kuroda-sensei in the future blah blah blah), Hiyama would open up about her social life too.

Shiraishi may not be all that experienced herself in relationships, socializing etc. But she always attentively listened to Hiyama's love troubles over the years.

Now, Hiyama resolved to let love happen naturally, so that she'd find someone who would still love and care for her despite her job.

But sometimes she'd let it slip about how it'd be nice to get married one day. Shiraishi would say it would definitely happen, as "Hiyama-sensei is one of the most loving people I've ever met. You'll find someone."

Then Hiyama would reply that doesn't comfort her considering the few people Shiraishi is acquainted with. She really didn't spend time socializing with people other than her small group of friends (aka Fujikawa, Hiyama, Saejima and maybe Aizawa).

"You're really telling me that you're still not thinking about dating?" Hiyama asked.

"When would I have the time? Especially with Lifesaving being a mess right now. Although I'm thankful Hiyama-sensei and Aizawa-sensei came back for the time being."

"As usual, you're still so boring." Hiyama rolled her eyes but Shiraishi noted her playful tone. "You and Aizawa both."

"Ah! That reminds me."

Hiyama gulped the last of her water. "What is it?"

"Hiyama-sensei, I'm boring aren't I?" Shiraishi asked as if trying to seek confirmation.

Hiyama raised an eyebrow at the random question but answered truthfully. "Absolutely. The few times we make the time to hang out I was the only one really talking. You know, once in a while I'd like to hear YOUR stories and not your patients. And do you even have a hobby besides studying medical books? I guess not. You know, we wouldn't be able to hold a conversation if we both weren't doctors." Hiyama huffed.

Shiraishi smiled sheepishly. "Besides lifesaving, there isn't going on much in my life. I guess you know that now after coming back to Shohoku."

Hiyama sighed. "So, we've confirmed you're super boring. Why'd you ask even though you know?"

The flight doctor frowned in confusion before asking, "Then what do you think it means when someone calls me interesting?"

"Hah?"

"I can't think of anything that makes me seem interesting. No one's ever called me that before. Smart, elite, stiff, annoying, insensitive, maybe but I've never heard interesting before. Interesting is so vague isn't it? In terms of what? Or maybe I'm thinking too much -"

"- you're also talking too much and that's rare, so this must be really confusing you." Hiyama interrupted. "Why are you fretting? Isn't being called interesting a compliment? Just leave it at that."

Shiraishi seemed hesitant at first, but then again, Hiyama was usually right. Aizawa was complimenting her? That made her happy. Hiyama was right; she should leave it at that. Shiraishi knew that despite Aizawa's sharp words, he had a way of encouraging others that undeniably stayed in the heart. She was able to become a commander today thanks to his words.

"Who's the weird one that called you that anyway?"

So someone is weird for calling her interesting? Shiraishi pouted slightly before answering, "Aizawa-sensei."

"HAH?!" Shiraishi slightly jumped at Hiyama's loud response. "Aizawa?! That Aizawa?!" She sounded like she had never heard anything more preposterous in her life.

The staff leader hummed in confirmation. Did she know any other Aizawa?

"Why? Why?" Hiyama kept repeating the same word but Shiraishi only shrugged. Her friend seemed more curious and confused than she was at first.

"Hiyama-sensei, didn't you just say to leave it at that?"

"But this is Aizawa we're talking about; he never says anything that's unnecessary."

True, that was what Shiraishi thought as well. But no matter how much she thought about it, she still came to the conclusion that Aizawa was messing with her because she...didn't really find herself anything but boring. Was this even something to think so deeply about? Not really, for some reason Aizawa felt the need to compliment her so randomly.

After a moment of deep in thought, Shiraishi was interrupted as she heard the sound of a hand smacking on the table and found herself looking at Hiyama's face as if she discovered some kind of revelation. "Eh? What?"

Hiyama was nodding to herself before she smirked. "I totally get it now. Gosh, was I so caught up with my own problems that I didn't notice?"

"Hiyama-sensei, I don't get what you're saying."

The obstetrician rolled her eyes. "Of COURSE you don't notice. Never mind, I'll give you a pass since that guy is usually so straightforward about everything, but this time when it comes you he's choosing to be vague, despite us all knowing that you can be clueless."

Shiraishi frowned in confusion. Hiyama seemed to understand what Aizawa was talking about. "Um, so what part of me is interesting, Hiyama-sensei?"

"Nothing."

"Ehhhh?"

"How would I know? I wasn't the one who called you that." All of a sudden Hiyama had the expression of someone who didn't know anything.

"But you seemed to have some kind of realization just now. What is it?"

"You should ask Aizawa yourself what he meant." Hiyama replied with what was definitely an amused smile followed by a loud yawn. "Well I'm gonna go to sleep first. Good night."

Shiraishi thought deeply again. If what Hiyama was implying was that his "compliment" was vague, then maybe it wasn't important? If it was, Aizawa would have told her clearly what he meant. Would he answer her if she asked if it wasn't something important?

Maybe she shouldn't care but throughout the years they've known each other, if she started up a conversation and he wouldn't reply, she couldn't help but feel dejected and regretted bringing up such a topic.

It was weird, they were friends, right? She shouldn't feel so cautious anymore. And to be honest, unlike when they first met, she and Aizawa were just fine talking about things outside of work. Sure Aizawa could be a little stiff sometimes, but it really depended on what they were talking about.

Like for instance, Aizawa was more talkative when it came to his grandmother. Shiraishi liked hearing him talk about her because she would get to witness him with that rare smile on his face.

She was relieved knowing that there was something (or someone) besides brain surgeries could make him so happy. She'd also like to think the rare times Aizawa would accept Fujikawa's invitation to have lunch together with their little post-Fellowship squad was also a time he might be enjoying himself. There was no smile but surely if he didn't like it, he would not have bothered?

Shiraishi couldn't remember the last time they talked and he would blatantly ignore her.

Yet, she still couldn't bring up the topic of wanting him to come back to Lifesaving at first. And when she finally did, it just sort of slipped. Aizawa's reaction to her slip of the mouth slightly scared her. She didn't want to seem like she was too persistent and annoy him when she knew that once he decided on something, he rarely changed his mind. And at the time, he clearly said he had no plans to return to Lifesaving.

Shiraishi quickly tried to apologize but was surprised that Aizawa did not get mad at her, rather he actually gave her his reasoning for not being able to come back.

"Hmm, I guess I'll just ask him after all. And if he ignores me, just toughen up and leave it at that!" Shiraishi nodded to herself.

Just as she picked up her dishes and left for the kitchen, she realized Hiyama hadn't washed her own dishes. "Ah!"

It was useless.

Hiyama had already fallen asleep on the sofa.

**Author's Note:**

> kill me if they're OOC coz I'd hate to resort to OOC-ness to get these two together.


End file.
